Holiday Madness
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: As usual the regular holidays can turn into something more than just fun..
1. Ice

The Mentalist

**Title:** Holiday Madness

**Author:** BlueDiamondStar

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Characters:** Mikaela Ranger/Patrick Jane/some team members

**Spoilers:** none actually

**Summary:** It was almost Christmas Eve and they planned to

celebrate together. Only they didn't count on nature's way of having

fun.

Drabble. May be AUish or OOCish, or not. No pairings, just friendly

banter and bits of drama, maybe.

**A/N:** Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge October 2012

**Prompt:** December 2011

* * *

**Ice**

It's been overly overestimated idea about going to celebrate Christmas

somewhere where actually was snow, probably more than anyone liked to

see in nearest future. But someone decided to throw this idea and

everyone went along like a good idea.

Well, everyone except her. Mikaela wasn't particulary on best terms

with that white substance she'd tried to avoid most of her adult life.

True, she liked certain views and still enjoyed snowboarding but that

was it. Living in a place where you had to walk daily through the

not-so-white-anymore yuck wasn't her life anymore. Partially a reason

why she'd chosen the sunshine and sandy beaches.

But with Jane conning them into Snow White holidays it was inevitable,

so she just had to sulk it up and cowgirl up. Maybe it won't be that

bad at all.

Yeah, like anything with Jane beside could be even close to that.

"Looks like Lady Shadow doesn't fancy the idea of our holidays."

Patrick Jane, ever brightly smiling man teased raven haired woman

hunched up in his small car's passenger seat.

They had taken up into three vehicles and ended up sharing one. Not

that Jane complained. After their regular teasing contest they might

seem like two grumpy siblings but in fact it was just that they shared

more common than not. Probably why Mikaela secretly admired Patrick and

frankly he admired her too.

"And to me looks like Mr Candy Cane enjoy the prospect too much." she

bit back, trying not to sound like sulking kid. In fact she liked Jane

and over her few months stay with team she grew to accept his antics

like he was her annoying older brother. Well, they acted like siblings

since day one and probably Patrick enjoyed meeting someone standing

equal ground.

"You know it's not polite to attack your colleagues, especially if

they're your friends." Jane said, as they kept driving off towards the

snow covered country part.

"But they usually don't annoy you with silly things." Mikaela kept

pointing out like it had any effect.

They were on the road for small eternity already and her patience

already worn thin.

"I'm just keeping conversation." Jane said in his most innocent and

slightly whining tone.

Right, like it affected her.

"Then turn on radio and don't bother." she just couldn't quit.

"And get deaf afterwards? Keep dreaming." he shook his head and some

curls swung, shining in the bright sunlight, that still accompanied

them.

For a moment Mika was captivated by the shine of golden hair. One thing

she found rather cute about the generally annoying man.

"What? You wanna tell you don't like my music? You're evil." her eyes

finally turned away and glared out of window at her side.

"More the volume. You may haven't noticed but you always reach the

maximum on your iPod and still keep conversation up. It's not healthy."

Jane pointed out, eyes glued to road. Not always he drove this careful.

Must be exception.

"I just like my music loud. Besides I can read lips." she shrugged

innocently.

"So you just happen to be able to read lips? Don't buy it, must be

something else." his eyes finally danced across her features, catching

slight emotion. She was good. Her poker face probably better than his,

but not to him. He could see through.

"So what? I can sign too. And not only American. Not a big deal." she

tried casual as possible, knowing she may have let her mask slip.

"What?" Mika nearly screamed at him when the pair of blues kept digging

holes in her skin.

"You're hiding something. Those skills aren't just for fun or

just-in-case use. There must be a reason." Patrick didn't give up

easily once set to find out truth.

"Yes, there was." she growled, shifting in her seat. "To be a better

agent, prepared for any situation." her lamest but not less believable

excuse. "And what?"

"Oh no, no. Just an excuse you can tell your bosses, not me. Spill."

his confidence somehow seemed winning slowly.

"None of your business." very shady reply to stop inevitable.

"Ah huh. Right. We're trapped here for at least six more hours so sing

birdie." his voice so suggesting.

Mikaela growled like a hungry wolf. It was inevitable indeed. And being

trapped with him didn't help.

"I can switch cars." the last and probably most useless attempt.

"Ha! Noone's gonna share a ride with me. They put us together on

purpose so not a chance. Besides Lisbon knows you're the only one able

to share a ride with me and come out alive and thriving. So sing little

bird." he grinned happily.

"You are impossible." Mikaela growled and sighed. He was too determined

to let her rest.

"But you're too secretive. Try to be more open. It can help to gain

more friends." he said it with such sweet voice Mikaela considered

strangling him for a moment before her phone came to life with loud

'Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh'.

"Ranger." Mika answered, casting a death glare at Patrick. "Indeed I

am. Unfortunately. Yeah. You too." she took it away from her ear,

locking screen. "Rigsby asked how are we, checked if we're still both

alive. If I was alone..." Mika pocketed her phone and smiled a sickly

sweet smile at annoying consultand behind wheel.

"Am I really that bad?" Patrick suddenly asked. It sounded different,

like serious.

She raised her eyebrow. "Honestly? Yes, you are. Most people don't get

along if their fellows are annoying hell out of them. In your case it's

that you tend to ask too many questions about our secrets." Mika said,

looking straight in the eye. She could see he meant it, so it was the

moment of truth.

"So you really think I'm too annoying? That you better get rid of me

instead of tag along?" there it was, a hint of sadness and inkling of

something. They weren't teasing each other.

"Jane. I consider you my friend. You're something of an older brother

to me and frankly I really don't mind your way. Maybe I'm more like you

than everyone else and they probably have noticed that already, the

main reason I'm with you in your car suffering your driving which isn't

as half as reckless as mine." Mikaela told. And she meant it. He may be

bold at times, stupid and silly, but she felt the sympathy towards the

man who'd suffered so much pain for years. And she knew why he was like

this.

It wasn't because he'd been that spoilt brat, killing birds and

torturing neighbour cats just to have fun. He wasn't one of those

bullies at school. No, he was that smart, smiling boy next door, who

always shared a candy and new trick to amaze, to receive applause and

ovations. He wanted to shine.

That's what Mikaela believed. Yes, he was carnival boy. Living

alongside circus people and doing tricks under his father demands. Yet

he probably liked to receive smiles from people who thought he was true

Boy Wonder. But he wasn't. Maybe not by the book description but in his

own way. He was indeed Boy Wonder, just not the kind you expect.

"So you really won't kill me if I keep annoying you?" he asked looking

more like kicked puppy.

She smiled warmly. "Only if you promise to behave when we arrive."

His face lit up in a bright smile. "How about an ice-cream and story?"

"Just don't put your hopes up too high." Mika smiled. Only then she

noticed they were nearing road-side cafe. Talking about distractions.

"So you really wanna hear that story?" Mikaela asked as she took a bite

of her ice-cream.

"I'm just curious. You listen your music so loud, you can read from

lips and sport knowledge of sign language. It's more than just

coincidence." Patrick stated. To him it felt like breaking ice. This

girl was a true Ice Queen.

"My sister, at age of five, became deaf by fall which resulted in head

trauma. I was counted as possible fellow so we were taught together. I

was three. Not like I had any idea. But doctor had told I'm at risk of

becoming partially deaf. They just wanted me to be prepared, with a

base that wouldn't leave me helpless.

Some years later I found my right ear ringing more and more. It had

become constant cacaphony of squealing, ringing, hissing at high

frequency. They found tumor on nerve. After countless tests it was

considered to remove it, but it got delayed due to another problem. In

the end tumor got removed couple years later, when it started to cause

headache and I couldn't stand it." Mikaela took a deep breath and

exhaled it in a long sigh. Memories still caused her heart constrict

slightly.

"Only thing they couldn't fix was my hearing. It was gone just as those

sounds. So I learnt to accept my fate and move on. As years went on my

ears adjusted the situation and left one took over and soon it felt

like nothing had happened. I felt so normal, unless I didn't cover my

good ear there wasn't any difference." finally she smiled, looking at

Patrick. "I found a way to listen music." she took out her iPod and

showed headphones. "My right ear preserved some level of hearing so if

I crank up volume I can hear music, but my left ear is little sensitive

to loud sounds, so I got a plug that silences headphone for my good ear

and the volume levels out and I can enjoy music normal." Mika smiled

triumphantly at Jane and stuffed her player back in pocket. "I may be

Ice Queen but I am not made of stone. And of all people specifically

you could break my ice." she patted his arm gently. "And you can just

drop that idea, it won't happen."

Jane watched as Mikaela got up from her seat, probably to find restroom.

He just sat there wondering about the information he just received. Not

exactly what he expected.

But Patrick made promise to himself that her story won't be explored

and used for any of his acts. This was going to be their secret.


	2. Power Cut

**Power Cut**

She was swimming in the middle of pink foam with rubber duck as her

companion when something hit her face.

"I'll kill you Darth and then let Anakin cut off your limbs. So get

lost now!" she mumbled, rolling on her stomach and pushing her face

deeper into pillow.

"If I'm Darth Vader does that make you Obi-Wan?" a man's voice broke

through her half-slumber.

"Whatever my Jedi warrior makes you leave me in this planet of pink

foam." she mumbled and waved her arm like trying to get some invisible

fly away.

"Like hell I'll leave. Wake up and get dressed we shall get inside

before we freeze into ice cubes." his voice rambled again and now

Mikaela really wanted to own a lightsaber.

"If you're not an evil Sith then why are you so willing to get me

awake? It's cosy here." she whined again.

"If you count sitting in the middle of motel's parking lot when it's

freezing outside something cosy I may be Jedi." Jane mumbled shaking

his head. Three hours and girl was already acting like on booze. Some

people are strangely affected by sleep.

"Okay. I'm up. Are we...?" Mika finally put her head outside of

comforter's provided warmth. The wooly blanket had created enough heat

to make her fall asleep.

"Don't worry, we're not. I just didn't feel comfortable to drive in the

winter night's condition. Lisbon wouldn't approve your death so I

promised we stop by a motel and keep safe." Jane explained. Truth was

that he felt uncomfortably close to dozing off and slightly afraid to

steer through icy roads. By tomorrow afternoo they'd be done anyway.

"In other words chickened out to kill us on ice before falling asleep

at wheel. I got it. I wouldn't risk either. Let's get inside."

Mikaela's cop instinct took over as she quickly gathered her stuff and

motioned Jane to follow.

To say it was cosy outside would've been quite an understatement. It

was freezing already.

"Oh so this is what you actually think of me?" Patrick kept topic on as

they walked up the stairs to their room.

"Currently yes." she replied, standing in front of their assigned room.

For a moment she even feared to open it. It was seen before- room in

mess and body on the floor with blood all over the place- both

television and work. She had cases like that.

"Afraid of dark?" Jane either tried to cheer her up or tease her.

"Are you?" Mika played dumb and, after short fidget with the key,

opened the door.

Room was dark but light switch next to door. She flipped the light on

and, as expected, there were two beds and no bloody body on the floor.

She smiled, somewhat relieved.

Patrick, already inside, tried both beds declaring the one away from

door with his usual 'you're the one carrying a gun and badge'

reasoning.

Only Jane would be such chicken.

It was about an hour and cup of hot tea later when they fell for board

games Mikaela had packed up by Jane's request. He knew she had the

small pack of various games in her desk drawer for boredom times and it

didn't took genius to know he'd request it to be taken along.

The package contained Monopolly, Chess, Checkers, card set, Bingo,

Domino set, Sudoku set with small numbers that stuck to metallic board

with equally small magnets. There were even backup set of various items

in case something gets lost.

And of course Patrick had taken his crosswords with him as well so

boredom didn't seem threatening at all.

Just when they were into basically useless chess game few texts arrived

from others. Obviously they'd stop somewhere as well and now most

likely had some bets on. She knew Rigsby and Cho will be all over the

'who's who' bet, that was counted as inevitable in Mikaela's book. They

always bet on her because Jane obviously had no chance to fight back.

Yeah like that was helping anyhow.

So to make things bit twisted she texted back some rather intriguing

lines to mess up their game.

In the end, after few more hours of various repeats of game set and

almost half of Jane's crosswords lights went out.

Not that it was creepy, more like uncomfortable. Having only dark

around wasn't good feeling.

"Afraid of dark I suppose." Patrick still intended of having fun out of

her.

"Not funny, sunshine. Really." she bit back stern reply.

"Okay okay. No reason for biting. I was just asking." he probably held

up his hands but in dark it was fruitless move.

"You always have to be so annoying?" it didn't help either.

"Only if it takes your attention away from fear."

"Thank you Freud. Dr Phill would be proud of you."

For a while there was only silence. Mika didn't know what else to say

and Patrick most likely didn't want her to actually kill him.

"Why there's always a power cut with you? I mean, it's not even funny."

she suddenl spoke, putting as much pouting as she could.

"Maybe because I can glow in dark?" he said back. She could hear him

smirking. Right.

"Go on, Tesla, show your magic." Mikaela had to hold her sudden

laughing fit inside.

"What, are you laughing about me?"

"Impossible, right?" she yet again held back higher dose of venom.

"Stop it. Please. You start getting evil. It's not funny."

"Finished whining?"

"What? Do I look kid to you?"

"A five year old maybe." Mika knew insulting Patrick can make him shut

up.

"Thanks for evaluation. Can I now leave, Dr Phill?" he too knew how to

push buttons.

"Just remember not to overdose on adult life, can be quite

intoxicating."

"Could've fooled you."

For a while another silence attack.

Not that Mikaela complained. Being stuck in dark motel wasn't helping.

"Why are you always so evil to me?"

Just as she had hoped her prayers been listened he had to make a cut.

"Well, maybe because you ask for that."

"I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"Prove it."

"Just keep talking and I'll record that for you."

"How generous."

"Thank you."

Another silent period. She kept wondering if there was any particular

reason for his behaviour.

"I don't want to anger you. It's just nice feeling there's someone else

around you can crack jokes with." sincere and almost pleading sounded

his words. Was there a reason behind that display or he's just getting

tired of his own game?

"Crack jokes okay, annoying not. Decide." she didn't give mercy.

"Mikaela, I just..." he stopped but she waited. "I just like you.

You're great person and you're not easy. You don't open up to everyone.

All I want is you to be my friend." it sounded like he had trouble

saying that. So that must mean truth. Wow.

"A real friend, you say? How come it's me? You have Lisbon and others.

How come you come to me?"

"You're different. You care differently."

"Really?" she started get curious.

"You knew." he simply said.

She took a moment of thought. She really knew. Loosing someone and

wanting revenge for it was something she really knew. And if that

happened to be the same person it was beyond just knowing.

"Yeah, I knew. And it still doesn't change. We both know."

"We do." this was even less words he usually used.

"And that's why you like me?"

"Yes and no."

"Tell me."

"Come over." he offered and Mikaela didn't hesitate.

She knew the story already. She had seen it in his eyes but that still

meant a lot if Patrick Jane was ready to talk.

It was so unlike him to talk about something like his past. But they'd

made silent pact of sharing.

For once Mikaela didn't regret her decision to stay.

She had talked about that with her superiors and they agreed she could

finish training staying with CBI. Lisbon was glad to hear that. She

didn't mind, because she knew, too. And it was enough.

She won't tell him just yet. Only Lisbon knew, for now.

Mika smiled and cuddled next to the golden haired man.

He was that true friend she was looking for. After loosing her brother

and lover to the very same evil soul Patrick lost his wife and daughter

she was seeking for understanding. She'd found it.


	3. Smile

**Smile**

"So you two actually survived the night in darkness without killing

each other?" Rigsby asked almost too excitedly.

Mika suspected they had fun time last night.

It was finally next day, afternoon to be exact, and Mikaela managed to

drive them to their final destination. Patrick, as much as it seemed a

pure miracle, had fallen asleep. Not in his usual slumber but real

sleep. He never slept for real, so this must be some miracle.

Luckily the team's rookie had made it to their reserved holiday camp

house in their original pieces.

And they could finally get proper meal.

"As a matter of fact we did." was her diplomatic answer to his

question.

Sometimes they could get really childish.

"So you actually survived his way of fighting boredom. That must be a

miracle." Cho piped in, not tearing his eyes off the book.

"FYI, I actually did. And as you all have so kindly noted I'm the only

one capable of doing it and not suffering any damage." Mikaela

defended.

She noticed how Lisbon tried not to burst out in laughter. It was

obviously funny for her.

"It's okay Mika, you don't have to tell anything. We understand." Van

Pelt suddenly said, her cheeks showing faint pinkish hue.

Mika had to frown. It was glaring obvious they had some agenda and she

prayed for Jane to finally show up.

"I don't understand." playing dumb usually paid back.

"Oh, don't worry. We understand, it's alright." Rigsby teased.

Oh great, she thought, only idea they could get and decided to play

along. Oh why she had to send those stupid texts...

"Missed me?" Patrick's cheerfully bright tone echoed from the doorway.

"Oh great, Jane. Just the man we all wanted to see today." Cho mumbled

from his coffee. Mika smirked into her own. This is going to be fun.

"Ah yes, Patty. Missed you so much, darling." she replied to blonde man

equally brightly.

"Good to hear. I come bearing gifts." he said dropping bags down on the

table.

Everybody looked up from their plates.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

At his innocent face Mika nearly spat out her salad. So good.

"It's either you two have some secret from last night or we're really

missing something." Rigsby told. His face was so overly serious it

looked faked.

Right, they also had decided to play pranks.

"Honey, why don't you come to table and join us for a meal and we

unpack gifts later?" Mikaela suggested and winked at Patrick.

"Sure, my darling, I'm coming." his voice still sounded bright.

The looks everyone gave the duo were just priceless. Rigsby's hanging

jaw, his mouth full of whatever food he'd stucked in; Van Pelt's wide

eyes and slight frown; Cho's deadpan expression ever so slightly

shifted showing some amusement; and finally Lisbon's raised eyebrows.

They all seemed generally shocked.

Exactly what they planned on. And Jane also noticed, giving

unnoticeable gesture to Mikaela.

"So, how about that idea you had, sweetie?" he asked, starting on

salad, with such carefree it seemed too believable.

"Oh right, almost forgot." Mika gave small laugh. "Yeah, just been

wondering about that offer. I think I'm agreeing." she gave him her

most charming flirt smile. She even thought she heard multitude of

gasps. It took much to suppress huge laughing fit.

"Can I ask a question?" Lisbon seemed first to recover.

"Sing it out my dear." Jane beat Mikaela to reply.

She smirked.

"What's going on here? I mean between you two." their boss asked

obviously curious about the strange situation.

"Absolutely nothing." Mika shrugged innocently. "What?" she exclaimed

playing dumb.

"Oh nothing. No, maybe it's just that you two look like pair of cats

after eating some canaries during night." Cho, as ever direct, stated

simply. "Oh, and Jane is glowing." he added, getting further with his

sandwich.

Mika could almost hear Patrick's jaw hitting floor as the man turned

his blue eyes towards her differentiating coloured. This was

momentarily but enough for her to notice.

"Well, maybe that's good. Quite handy during dark nights." she

murmured, making herself blush a little.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Mikaela widened her eyes in mock horror.

"Meh. Probably just were bit distracted to notice such thing, my dear."

Patrick flashed his cheeky grin before speaking further. "Our motel had

power cut last night so we had a dark night." the simplicity of his

words almost send her into another laughing fit.

"Oh, then that's why you were so delicate about any details last

night." Rigsby said in a tone that made Mikaela choke on her salad a

bit.

"Maybe she was just too busy to let you annoy her." Cho told, not

looking up from his plate. He clearly tried not to burst out laughing.

"And you, Jane? What's your word?" Rigsby kept pushing.

If she wasn't trying to cough up a lung she'd said something sharp.

"Oh, me? What?" Patrick too played dumb. Their strategy.

"Jane?" it was Lisbon again.

"Yes, Lisbon." he replied with a grin. Mika hid behind her cup in a

vain attempt to stop laughing. A snort came out nearly making her cough

again.

"Did you sleep together?" Cho beat Lisbon by rather blunt question.

This time it was Rigsby who choked on his food. Van Pelt showed rather

shocked expression at her colleague's words. Lisbon just stared with

her jaw dropped.

Mikaela risked a glance at Patrick which he returned by nudging her

side. This didn't go unnoticed by Cho whose expression, as usual, was

unreadable.

"See, boss, I told ya." he stated rather matter-of-factly.

"I'll be right back." Mika mumbled, dropping her fork and rushing out.

"Excuse me." Jane followed her suit, disappearing from the room.

"Geez! Are you nuts?"

"Jane, it's fun."

"You call it fun? I thought you were kidding."

Raven haired rebellion just glared at Patrick. "Come on, Boy Wonder, we

gotta finish this so I can get your hundred. Besides you're great. It's

gonna be best holidays." her enthusiasm was flowing over, literally.

Jane let out laugh. "You're crazy. More than I thought. They'll take

revenge for this." he said trying not to sound worried. Not that

Patrick Jane ever feared to pull some prank. He just didn't want

revenge he suspected their friends will get once the game will be

finished. With Mikaela Ranger around there always were risks of being

pranked into most cheesy things.

"Don't tell the almighty Jane is afraid of bit fun." she teased. Of

course, he was just playing... Or was he?

"Let's go old man, we gotta finish this." she urged the blonde.

They crept back to dining room and Mika stopped them before doorway.

Others were talking.

"I don't know, boss. Sounds weird."

"Come on, Grace, they looked truly.. uh.. embarrassed. To me it looked

for real."

"Just because they act like five year olds most of time doesn't mean

it's something beyond that."

"But Cho, come on man, they blushed. Both. And Jane's usually more

vocal. I'm telling ya, something happened in that motel room last

night."

"Well, maybe they just talked. Jane probably annoyed the hell out of

her and that's it. Stop acting like bunch of teenage girls."

"Lisbon, but why not? What if they really..."

"Rigsby! Enough." three voice chorus echoed through the door. Mikaela

smirked.

"See? They fell for it."

"You owe me big time, Ranger." Patrick poked her in side.

"Fine." she grumbled.

They waited until Cho placed a bet and Rigsby agreed. The ladies

weren't all so sure it wasn't a game of Jane's, Lisbon most likely. She

was the one who kept telling it wasn't Jane's style. Grace at first

suggested it's Mikaela and Jane's business but then gave in. Mika knew

she wall all romantic and the imaginery of them cuddled up in dark

room, talking and maybe sipping wine won over the other option.

Jane barely kept his laugh inside. Them and possibly doing something

like that! Impossible.

And so, with bunch of funny thoughts in her head and some more in

Jane's, they entered the room like nothing ever happened. Their faces

blank and attitude nonchalant.

"So, had some fresh air?" Rigsby asked before Van Pelt managed to kick

his leg.

"Sorry, guys, he's just teasing." she quickly put in before anyone

managed to even open their mouths.

"Oh, that's interesting. Did we missed something?" Jane said,

pretending to fix some crease on his shirt and placing his curls in

order like they had been wrongly placed. His smile never wavering.

"Oh no, nothing. Just Rigsby finishing off that burger." Cho stated,

suddenly glued to book again.

"That's wonderful. Shall we start desert?" Mikaela smiled unnaturally

brightly. She too pretended to fix her clothes.

"Okay then, I'll take care of it." Lisbon said and got up, taking empty

plates away.

"I'll go help." Grace offered, rushing off.

For a while there was complete silence. Cho kept 'reading' his book and

Rigsby started to play some game on his phone.

Mika pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text she sent to Jane. He

read it and sent back reply with a smile on his face.

They kept the little game on for a while until ladies returned with

desert. There were waffles, home-made cookies and cake, that smelled so

good Mikaela's mouth started watering, and pot of freshly brewed

coffee.

Van Pelt put on some Christmas themed music on her phone and they

jumped on goodies. For a while there was some small talk-chit chat.

Mika and Patrick played their game in between, aware of secret glances

from others. It was dark already when they finished and all the dishes

were taken care of. The supposed 'lovers' volunteered to wash up and so

had their 'time alone'. However both had noticed someone left their

camera on top shelf conveniently towards the sink and forgot to switch

it off. Also they both spotted how silent it was so Mika volunteered to

put on some music she had on her phone. Conveniently she placed it near

the camera and innocently cranked up the volume so their voices

wouldn't be heard.

During the whole 'dish washing' act they kept their little game on.

Mikaela being Mikaela with all her kinky ideas suggested to put up one

rather lovely flirt-scene and despite Jane's stiffness at first in the

end it turned out slightly more than just innocent display.

And, upon the arrival of morning the next day, it turned out a

successful operation. Everybody seemed hanging on that proverbial hook

mischievous pair had thrown out for the naive fishes to swallow.

It appeared that whole group had agreed on something as soon as the

'lovers' comes out of their hiding place.

Little did they know that actually the pair had spent most of night

playing cards and chess. They even had snuck out after midnight, not

without the all-seeing eye though, to make their performance more

believable. Mika had used the moment to have some smoke and longed beer

as they played tic-tac-toe on the snow. They were glad to find out it

had heavily snowed afterwards so all the evidence would be covered with

a fresh layer of show.

So when the pair, fairly innocently, arrived for breakfast their

friends sent some mischievous stares towards them but didn't say

anything.

Albeit Mika had expected some reaction, this was somewhat concerning.

They didn't talk much during eating but just when Mikaela was about to

sneak out to catch up on her cigarette raid Lisbon spoke, stopping her

timely.

"Mikaela stay. Jane, don't move."

They both shared rather guilty glances.

"Yes, Lisbon?" they spoke simultaneously.

"We've all been quite curious about few suspicious things between you

two. I think it's time for a talk."

"Sure, boss." Mika choked out.

"So?" Cho yet again went on blunt lines.

"What?" Patrick still played dumb.

"Are you two... uh.. well..." Rigsby somehow couldn't finish.

"He wanted to ask if you two have an affair." Cho yet again saved his

friend.

For a second everyone's eyes were glued to both 'suspects'. They stared

back with some mixed expressions before simultaneously bursting out in

hysterical laughter. Mikaela slid off her chair and expressively rolled

on the floor while Patrick doubled over with his body under the table.

They missed several confused mixed expressions that crossed their

friends faces.

It took a while for both get back their breaths and put themselved on

their chairs. They both wiped off tears that had slipped during

laughing fit.

"Don't say it Ranger. Just don't." Jane said warningly.

"What? Not to say 'told ya so'? Why? That's the highlight of this whole

ordeal." Mikaela replied triumphantly.

"Hey, you promised!"

"You owe me. Now, gimme my deal." she held out her hand. Jane complied

and with an annoyed expression took out hundred bucks bill.

"Use it wise." he joked.

"Thanks pal." she grinned. "So folks, thank you for fun show. I really

didn't know you could believe this little play."

"What? This was all fake?" Rigsby whined, obviously devastated. Grace

only glared at them.

"Yep. Only a fancy show. You know how bets are motivating people."

"Jane, you played us. And you.." Grace pointed at Mika, "you fooled

us." she really looked angry.

"Sorry. Guys it was only a stupid bet." Mikaela tried to soften the

anger.

"Well, in that case... Rigsby, Grace." Cho said holding his hand out.

Both took out their bills.

"I'm sorry guys." Lisbon put out her hand winking at Mikaela.

Cho gave over freshly received bills and adding his own.

"So. Time to celebrate." Lisbon looked at Mikaela.

Woman smirked. "Oh wait, boss, not so fast. Remember?"

"Oh damn. Yeah, right." she complied and gave over all money plus her

own bet to the thriving Mikaela. She was grinning so intense that

Patrick considered possibility of her to start glowing.

"Thank you." ultimate winner of all bets beamed.

"Guess it's time for you to call."

"Seems so." They both stood up.

"Welcome to our team Junior Agent Mikaela Ranger, enjoy your stay."

Lisbon said and held out her hand.

"Thank you very much, Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. I'm sure will be

enjoying." she replied, gripping boss' hand and giving firm handshake.

"So you..."

"Yep."

And suddenly all group burst out laughing and hugging. The huge, bright

smile didn't disappear from Jane's face as they hugged.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us." he mumbled in her ear.

"And I'm glad I did, too." Mikaela said back, stil smiling.

**The End**


End file.
